Chapter 193
is the one hundred and ninety-third chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary In his dream, Izuku realizes that he can move his right hand, but aside from that and the upper half of his head, the rest of his body is missing. Izuku notices that apart from him only seven successors of One For All are beside him, when there should be eight. Izuku recognizes All For One's voice, and turns to see All For One and his brother arguing about society's current state of affairs brought upon by the advent of Quirks. All For One shows two people to his brother: a man with a Quirk transforming his teeth into fangs, making him an outcast of society, and another man who is Quirkless and was thus unable to defend himself against a gang of criminals who had Quirks. All For One uses the two men as examples of why his power is so important for society by removing the first man's Quirk and giving a Quirk to the second, thus "fixing" what the two men deem to be wrong about themselves. In return, All For One asks for loyalty from the two men. All For One's brother sees through what All For One is doing, claiming that he is only trying to amass people who owe him into servitude. All For One claims his Quirk is able to return order to the world that has lost its humanity at the hands of Quirks. All For One's brother refuses to give in to his brother's manipulative statements and angrily charges at him, but is stopped by the latter's personal bodyguard. All For One berates his young brother for not having a Quirk, but says that he still loves him as he is his only family. Izuku finds himself outside in a dystopian scene, where Quirks have disrupted societal norms and led to mass disorder. All For One has established himself as a figure of unity, using his power to give and remove Quirks to manipulate others into becoming his followers. All For One visits his brother who he has kept imprisoned, and comments on how thin he has become due to not eating. All For One tells his brother about how a group who refused to join him were killed, simply because his followers interpreted his desires as instructions to kill them. All For One references a comic book the two brothers read together at some point as a parallel to the current situation. However, All For One's brother uses the fact All For One only read three volumes of the comic to explain that the Hero of Justice never gave up, and at the end of the story, it is the villains who lose. Enraged at this defiance, All For One grabs his brother's forehead and transfers the Quirk to stockpile power to him. Izuku instinctively raises his hand to save him and the vision dissolves. All For One's brother suddenly turns towards Izuku, saying that he wished to show him more, but cannot as Izuku can only manage 20% of One For All so far. Izuku thinks back to what All Might told him about these dreams, and realizes that by interacting with All For One's brother, he is experiencing something All Might said could not happen. The brother assures Izuku that he would not be alone. Yuga Aoyama wakes up, having heard Izuku having his dream. He walks over to Izuku's room, which has the door left open. Izuku, crouching on his bed with One For All: Full Cowl activated and having destroyed his room, wakes up from his dream. Quick References Chapter Notes *It is revealed that the advent of Quirks led to a mass breakdown of society. **Quirks which led to unattractive physical mutation could lead to the Quirk's user being ostracized from society. **Quirkless people were prone to being victims of crime as they were unable to fight back. *All For One established himself as a symbol of unity in this unstable period, though he used this position for his own good. *Quirks are referred to as "Superpowers" by those in Izuku's dream, reflecting their novel place in society at the time the dream sequence takes place. *Izuku finds himself able to communicate with All For One's brother, the first user of One For All, in his dream. Characters In Order of Appearance *Izuku Midoriya *Nana Shimura (dream) *Daigoro Banjo (dream) *All For One (dream) *All Might (flashback) *Yuga Aoyama Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 193 fr:Chapitre 193